<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>solemn prayers of a glass woman by aburningcomet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918043">solemn prayers of a glass woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburningcomet/pseuds/aburningcomet'>aburningcomet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Light BDSM, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburningcomet/pseuds/aburningcomet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Control: To be able to hold something, still and permanent. To feel the ground steady underneath you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>solemn prayers of a glass woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Control</em>.</p><p>A funny word. An even more interesting concept. Something that, for so long time, seemed so utterly ineffable and unattainable for Dom. A burning desire that surged along her veins as everything spun beyond her reach.</p><p>To be able to hold something, still and permanent.</p><p>To feel the ground steady underneath you.</p><p>To relinquish that, to allow yourself to be viscerally vulnerable. Bare before someone. Like slick clay beneath a potter’s hands. That thought terrified Dom. But somehow, that fear dissipates when Darlene trails her fingertips along the curvature of her spine. When she slides two fingers between her lips so she can wet them. Against Darlene’s soft affectionate gaze and tender touch—Dom melts and concedes. Offers that complete control so willingly.</p><p>Sturdy black leather is wrapped around her flesh. Tight and constricting. Wrists secured behind her back and legs tied and split open. The straps of a harness lay snug across her chest and around her neck. Tight, but it’s not uncomfortable. No, it feels secure. Intoxicating. That slickness between her legs surges when Darlene’s hungry gaze dances across her body. Bare, vulnerable, and so eager.</p><p>And Darlene takes her sweet time working her up. Grazes the tips of her fingers along her clit, her touch feather-light and entirely too teasing. Offering mere morsels of pleasure that leaves Dom aching for more. She throbs painfully and her hips instinctually roll against their restraints to chase that sorely needed friction. But it’s just beyond her reach. Leather straps digging into her skin as she shifts and writhes. A pleasant ache. Darlene hums with a self-satisfied smirk at Dom’s transparent desperation. Her adorable attempts to grab a foothold of pleasure. She leans in and places a soft kiss to that throbbing center. Reveres the keen whimper it elicits from Dom. Follows that kiss up with a prolonged lap of her tongue. Just once, before leaning up to hover over her. Admires her heady breath and flushed expression. Brows furrowed tight together and gaze dripping with need.</p><p>Darlene knows Dom can do better than a simple lusty glance. Stills her fingers at her entrance and asks Dom to <em>tell</em> her how badly she wants her. And Dom relents so easily. Swallows thickly, body shuddering with a wave of anticipation, before a whimpering litany of desperate pleas spill from Dom’s mouth. Watching Dom beg for her touch sends a similar wave of arousal pooling between her own legs and she grants that request. Curves two fingers between her lips into that wetness. Furling, then unfurling. Watches intently as Dom unravels with each curl of her digits. She keeps her rhythm slow, intentional. The movement of her fingers drawled out to an agonizing pace which Dom attempts to match with the roll of her hips. Darlene’s eyes narrow and wrinkle with affection as Dom continues to whimper and plea for greater satisfaction. She waits it out. Winds Dom up like a spring, tightly coiled, so the inevitable release is that much grander.</p><p>When Darlene slides her fingers out, Dom is left with the sensation of emptiness. Nothing but an aching throbbing demanding satisfaction. Darlene coos, palm soft as she strokes her cheek. That hand eases back and her fingers comb through those warm locks. Another wave of arousal floods her systems when Darlene calls her a good girl. Praises her patience and how adorable she looks when she’s worked up and turned on. Those fingers tangled up in her tresses tighten—nails curling against her skull as Darlene presses her head down into the pillow. Dom shudders pleasurably at the sensation of Darlene’s nails pulling at her roots. Pleasure only heightened when Darlene slowly snakes her strap inside of her. Tantalizing inching her way in until it’s buried up to the hilt—granting Dom a warm fullness. Moans and whimpers when Darlene starts up a steady rhythm. Deliberate and steady to start as she works up to fast shallow thrusts. The litany of noises from Dom and the pressure from the strap act as kindling; accelerations that fuel the wake of her hips into the woman beneath her.</p><p>Darlene enjoys working Dom into a sweltering mess. The sight of her so thoroughly pleasured and relaxed is a high Darlene could never get enough of. Chases it with the rock of her hips and the steady pulse of her strap. Stills herself when Dom nears an orgasm, not quite ready to relent and allow her to finish. She’s grown so good at reading Dom and noticing when that effable wave of pleasure is about to wash over her. How her features twist, skin jumps and shudders, and hips steady for the right angle to deliver that white-hot ecstasy. And after rounds of denial, Dom’s pleas and whimpering praises eventually melt into incoherent rambling and moaning. To watch her come so pleasurably undone fills Darlene with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and arousal.</p><p>And Darlene rewards that sweet patience with gentle loving praise. Kneads her fingers through Dom’s hair and rolls her hips with renewed purpose. Her voice ricochets, hot and husky with arousal, in Dom’s mind. Provoking a soft whimpering cry as she feels that coil of pleasure tightening again. Prays that Darlene will grant her release. Those prayers more vocal than she expected—spilling out in the form of solemn pleas. Darlene obliges, as she always does. Finds that precise twist of her pelvis that causes Dom to arch her shoulder blades into the mattress. Hips mirroring the motion and easing off the sheets as much as they can given her restraints. Her muscles visibly tensed and quivering irrepressibly from how long they’ve been doing this. And then her body jolts—harsh at first and then inking into a shudder. Darlene’s name hitches in her throat, stuck, before snaking out as indiscernible moans.</p><p>Darlene likes to watch as Dom comes. Hands now digging into her thighs to hold her right where she wants her. The way curses roll off her tongue without much thought or care. The tremble of her lip and how her eyes screw tight to hone in on that pleasure. And when her body inevitably settles into the mattress. Every ounce of energy siphoned from her muscles. Darlene is always certain to please Dom to utter completion. And always so willing to tend to her afterward. She hums and starts to fidget with the restraints, releasing the leather straps and admiring the faint red indents they had left on her skin. Brushes her fingers over those indentations before placing a kiss to them.</p><p><em>Control</em>. The sensation of security and safety. That of the ground steady and stable underneath you. And under Darlene’s warm affectionate gaze, Darlene has perhaps never felt so comfortable. So safe. And so willing to relinquish control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>